I Heart Raphael
by raphfreak
Summary: Mikey swore Raphael would pay. And he would...dearly. Not slash.


**This is something me and Mikell came up with last night. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own TMNT characters or the song, I heart 3 ? by Taylor Swift.  
**

* * *

April leaned against her boyfriend, blinking sleepily at the large TV in front of her. All around her sat the four turtle brothers, all looking at the moving picture in complete boredom except for one.

The blue eyes of Michelangelo sparkled hungrily as he took in the girls dancing on TV, the lead singer tossing her hair and swinging her hips as she leaned forward, eyes closed, literally screaming into the mike something about how her life was over and how the only thing left was the small note that he left.

"Mike, really." Leo pinched his forehead, trying to get out of his head the annoying song. The girls yelling into the mike was the last thing he wanted to hear, preferring the soft classical songs. "This song is driving me insane."

"Then leave." Mikey said, not taking his eyes of the screen. "Taylor Swift is coming up and I wanna hear her."

"Who?" Raph asked, bored.

"She's supposed to be one of the most popular female singers next to the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cirus." Explained April.

"Who?" Raph asked again the same bored tone. "Who the shell is Miley Cirus?"

Mikey finally tore his eyes from the screen, looking up at his brother with gaping eyes. "It's Hannah Montana, shell-fer-brains! You know, the hot chick with the blond wig?"

"That's a wig?" Raph finally had some interest in the conversation. While he didn't like anything his youngest brother listened too - he listened to Radio Disney - and enjoyed hard metal and rock, he had a small interest in the young teen girl on TV.

"Yeah, her dad's Billy Ray Cirus." April held back a small gasp at the turtle's confused look. "You can't tell me you don't know who that is?"

"Come on Raph, where you been hiding out your whole life? Under a rock?" Casey joked.

Raph shot the man a dirty look. "Close enough."

"Shush!" Mikey motioned frantically for silence as the screen went dim as a single, slim, girl walked onstage. She wore a black dress with small diamonds embroiled in the pattern with black heels. Her wavy blond hair was pulled up partway, letting the remaning locks fall loosely over her shoulders and down her back. She carried her mike loosely in one hand as she stopped in the middle of the stage.

Mikey cheered as a chord was struck. "I love this song!"

_Wish I had concentrated_

_They said love was complicated_

_But it's something I just fell into_

Casey groaned, putting both hands over his face as April's face brightened.

"I hate this song." The vigilante muttered.

Raph snorted as he listened to the song. Within the first minute, he hated it. He hated it with a passion.

And he wasn't going to take another second.

"Mike, turn this crap off." He chucked the remote at his dancing brother, hitting him in the head.

Mikey stopped his cross-dance and pouted. "I don't wanna. She's awesome!"

"No Mikey, this is like every other song we hear these days." Raph growled, bunching his fist up while his other strayed towards his sai. Taylow Swift sang annoyingly in the background, adding to his increasing temper. "Turn it off or I will." He stood, threatening.

"Oh no you don't!" Don dived for the remote, quickly flipping off the TV before Raph or Mikey could say anything.

"Donny!" Mikey wailed, looking close to tears. "I was listening to that!"

"I'll get you the song Mike, I'm just not fixing another TV that has angered the all-mighty Raphael." Don jerked his thumb to his growling brother.

Mikey pouted for a few seconds, watching Raph' retreating shell towards his room as he swore vengeance.

_You'll pay for that Raphael...you'll pay._

***

"Raphie!" Mikey called sweetly from the top steps to his room. He watched the figure on the couch, half turn. Mikey put on his most convincing baby blue eyes. He knew he'd need them - he just interrupted Raph's pro-wrestling which was suicide to any turtle who dared interrupt. "I need you up here bro!"

"Fer what!" Raph growled.

"I have something for you." he beamed.

Raph snorted, turning back. "Not interested."

"It's a good surprise." Mikey called out.

"Still not interested."

Mike thought hard. He needed someway to get his hot-headed brother into his room without a fuss. "Raph! I broke your bike helmet!" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Slapping both hands over his mouth, he uttered an eep before dashing back into his bedroom.

The sound of rapid, heavy footfalls not far behind.

Mike slammed his door shut, watching in silent laughter as the trap above his door was set. Diving behind his closet door, he counted to five as the door was torn open.

"Mike!" Raph roared right before a heavy stream of hot pink paint rained down on the turtle below. Raph let out another roar as he was soaked, head to toe. For a brief few seconds he was blinded as his eyes shut quickly to block out any paint.

Mikey grinned before leaping forward with rope in his hands. He knew he would have to be fast - faster than ever before - but his brother would pay for making him miss his favorite singer, much less his fav song.

Quickly darting around the flailing Raphael, Mike wrapped the rope tight around Raph's upper body, pinning his arms to his sides. With a snicker, Mikey jerked backwards, sending Raph into a spinning chair. With a few more loops around, Mike quickly tied the know and bounded out of the way to avoid a harsh kick.

Raph had gotten the paint out of his eyes right before his arms were pinned. He growled, thrashing about, trying to break his bonds. "Mike, I swear if you don't let me go, I'll take your body and stuff it down the sewage drain! I'll umph!..." His threat was cut off as Mikey used a spare cloth to gag the turtle.

Raph glared, sending daggers towards the snickering turtle.

"That's for making me miss Taylor Swift." Mikey laughed at the sight. He knew Raph wasn't going to stay their for long, but he could enjoy it while it lasted. "And for that, you're going to enjoy listening to her with me. Again and again."

If he wasn't covered in pink paint, Raph knew he would be pale as Mike held up a Taylor Swift CD. With an evil grin, Mikey stuck it in his stereo and skipped till Raph could hear the same song from the other night. He let out a groan as he watched the youngest turtle hit the replay button.

_Wish I had concentrated,_

_They said love was complicated,_

_But it's something I just fell into._

_And it was overrated,_

_But just look what I created,_

_I came out alive, but I'm black and blue._

_Before you ask me if I'm alright,_

_Think about what I,_

_Had to do... yeah,_

_Wake up and smell the break up,_

_Fix my heart, put on my make-up,_

_Another mess I didn't plan._

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me,_

_Wish you could only see,_

_I got an "I Heart ?"_

_Written on the back of my hand!_

Mikey grinned, watching as Raph suffered through the song over and over. While it was playing, Mikey had taken a large white paint brush and was decorating Raph's shell. The turtle growled through the gag but Mikey paid no heed, taking his time to make the signs large and clearly visible to anyone within a ten block radius.

_I'd be fine if you'd just walked by,_

_But you had to talk about why_

_You were wrong and I was right._

_But I can't believe you made me,_

_Sit at home and cry like a baby,_

_Wait right by the phone every night._

_And now you ask about you and I,_

_There's no you and I,_

_Remember what you put me through,_

_I had to..._

_Wake up and smell the break up,_

_Fix my heart, put on my make-up,_

_Another mess I didn't plan._

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me,_

_Wish you could only see_

_I got an "I Heart ?"_

_Written on the back of my hand!_

_And when you're home all alone at night,_

_You'll still wonder why_

_You took everything I had, oh baby._

_I haven't thought about you and I,_

_There's no you and I, and I know_

_Someday you will..._

_Wake up and smell the break up,_

_Realize that we won't make up,_

_It didn't go the way you planned._

_And you'll know you didn't beat me_

_When you look down and see_

_I got an "I Heart ?"_

_Written on the back of my hand!_

_Written on the back of my hand!_

_An "I Heart ?", yeah._

_Written on the back of my hand..._

As the song ended, Mikey stepped back and gave a satisfied nod. "There you go bro, nice and pretty."

Raph growled and thrashed around again. As a rope started to fray, Mikey decided now was the time to visit April and see how her day was. "See ya bro!" Mikey waved cheerfully as he ran out of the room, locking the bedroom behind him.

_

* * *

**Two Hour Later....**_

* * *

"Hold on Raph!" Don called through the door, working intently on the locked door in front of him, lock pick in hand. Leo hovered over his shoulder, groaning as the song by Taylor Swift "I Heart Question Mark" started again. "Got it!" he swung the door open and held back a fit of laughter at the site before him.

Raphael was still tied in the chair, colored hot pink, and a gag in his mouth. He looked like he was about to be sick and grunted frantically to be released.

Leo chuckled at the sight, wishing he had a camera. But by the looks of it, Leo had decided Raph had had enough torment for one day. "Hold still Raph." he drew a katana and slashed through the binds.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Raph snarled, jerking the gag from his mouth and jumping to his feet. He swayed a minute, trying to un-numb his feet, before heading off. But not before the two turtles behind him had a clear view of what was painted on his shell in white.

"Think we should tell him?" Leo whispered.

"Nope." Don smirked. "I think he'll figure it all out sooner or later. After all, a big "**I Heart ?**" is going to be hard to miss."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
